Timmy's Tickle Torture
by Lady Shadow92
Summary: Vicky always tortures Timmy. Yet, this time she has a different kind of torture. please read and review.


Disclaimer: I don't own any Fairly OddParents Characters

Timmy's Tickle Torture

"No please, not this anything but this!" Timmy screamed against his bonds. The figure smiled menacingly, as the object sank lower and lower towards Timmy. Once it landed Timmy burst into laughter, struggling to get free.

"So, what do you think, of my new torture idea twerp?" asked the figure as they laughed evilly.

_An hour earlier_

"Oh Timmy, are you sure you will be okay?" Wanda asked. Her tone was full of worry and concern. Tonight Vicky would be babysitting Timmy and normally she and Cosmo, would protect him. Yet, today was the annual fairy convention, meaning they would not be back until tomorrow. So, even if Timmy needed him, they would not be allowed to come to him unless it was life or death.

"It is okay Wanda; I can handle anything Vicky does. You guys have fun," Timmy said. It was true he could handle anything Vicky did to him.

"Okay bye Timmy, we will get you a pickle," Cosmo said. Then they poofed out of his room and Timmy was alone.

"Timmy, Vicky is here," his mom called.

"Let's get this over with," Timmy said. He went downstairs to tell his parents good bye.

"Okay we are going out dancing and will be back at nine," his mom told Vicky.

"Don't worry Mrs. Turner, I will take good care of Timmy," Vicky said smiling evilly. His parents left and Timmy looked at Vicky.

"Okay Vicky, what kind of torture will it be today? Make me wear makeup? Have me dig my own grave?" he asked.

"Oh no twerp," said Vicky sweetly. "I have something, much better planned," she said and pulled out a spray bottle. Once the stuff entered Timmy's nostrils, he fell to the floor passed out. When he woke up he found himself in his room.

"Oh, what happened?" he asked. He tried to move his arms but he couldn't and his feet were stuck too. Timmy looked up and saw his hands were above his head, tied up by rope. His shirt was off and his legs were tied to his bed post.

"Hello, sleep head," cooed Vicky.

"What is going on?" Timmy asked.

"Easy twerp, I got tired of all my torture ideas. Then from watching you, I found out your _very _ticklish, and I want to see which spots are more ticklish," Vicky said evilly.

Timmy's eyes widened as the mere thought of being tickled sent shivers down his spine. "No please, not this anything but this!" Timmy screamed against his bonds. Vicky revealed a feather and smiled menacingly. She sank it towards Timmy's belly button and once it landed, he burst into laughter.

"So, what do you think, of my new torture idea twerp?" Vicky asked as she laughed evilly.

"Ah ha, stop, please," Timmy laughed.

"Oh but I just started, Timmy" Vicky said. She raised the feather towards Timmy's neck. He squealed as he tried to move his head. "Belly button and neck are very ticklish spots. Let's try your arm pits," Vicky said. She laid the feather down and placed her fingers alongside his armpits. Then trailed down them as poor Timmy squirmed, his laughter grew louder. "Sorry twerp, I love to hear you laugh but you may wake up the neighbors, so I brought this," Vicky said bringing out some duct tape. She ripped off a piece, and placed it over his mouth. "There now I can tickle you till your parents come home, and no one will hear," she said.

Now Timmy knew he was in trouble. For now he couldn't call Cosmo or Wanda, even if they were at that convention. If he was in dire trouble Jordon will let them come to his aid. Yet, with the duct tape over his mouth, he was in trouble. Now Vicky was tickling his stomach. He twisted and screamed but the gag silenced any sounds. Tears poured from his face, as his face went red. "Okay twerp, so far you are ticklish everywhere. Yet, there is one more place I need to check," Vicky said as, her eyes landed on Timmy's feet. His eyes widened for his feet were the most ticklish.

"Mmfpp," he screamed shaking his head now.

"Okay twerp, I will tickle your feet now," said Vicky. She grabbed a chair from the kitchen table and sat down. The feather was back in her hand. Then she slowly undid his shoes and removed his socks. Once his bare feet were exposed, Timmy felt the feather.

Mmfpppf," he squealed as more tears fell from his face. Vicky laughed as she trailed the feather, from his sole to the top of his toes. Even spread his toes apart, so she could tickle the in-between spots. Soon Timmy passed out from laughing. Vicky soon untied him and took the duct tape off. Then left him a message and waited till his parents got home.

Once Timmy woke up, his ribs were sore but he felt fine. He survived his tickle torture with Vicky and he didn't mind it. It was fun just to be tickled and not any of the other stuff. He found the note and it read.

_Dear twerp,_

_Don't think are tickle session is done. Tonight I am bringing a feather duster._

_Vicky_

"Hey Timmy, we are back. How did things go with Vicky?" asked Wanda.

"Oh fine, hey guys maybe tonight, you and Cosmo can have the night off. Like, I said I can survive any torture Vicky gives me," Timmy said smiling.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story. This was an odd idea I had and decided to write it. This is my first Fairly Odd Parents story. So, enjoy and please review.


End file.
